Capitão América
thumb|Chris Evans como Capitão em "O Primeiro Vingador".Capitão América é um personagem de HQ da Marvel Comics. Sua identidade verdadeira é a do supersoldado Steve Rogers. Foi criado por Joe Simon e Jack Kirby. Sua primeira aparição foi em Capitain America Comics #1 (Março de 1941). O Capitão América foi o maior de uma onda de super-heróis que surgiram sob a bandeira do patriotismo norte-americano e que foram apresentados ao mundo pelas companhias de HQs, durante os anos da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ao lado de seu parceiro Bucky Baners, o Capitão América enfrentou as hordas nazistas durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, mais caiu na obscuridade após o fim do conflito. 'Publicação' Criado por Joe Simon e Jack Kirby, em 1940, a primeira aparição do personagem ocorreu na revista '''''Captain America Comics #1, da Timely Comics. A revista conta a história de um rapaz franzino e com problemas de saúde, que deseja de qualquer forma participar dos esforços estadunidenses para vencer a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ao ter seu alistamento recusado por sua saúde debilitada, ele deixa claro estar disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar na guerra. Esse "qualquer coisa" é tão literal que ele se torna parte de um experimento para a criação de soldados superiores em tudo: o "projeto supersoldado", que consistia em um soro especial e a radiação de raios gerando um crescimento físico geral, tornando um ser debilitado como Steve Rogers em um superatleta musculoso, forte, veloz e ágil. Contudo, como na equipe do projeto havia um agente duplo a serviço de Hitler, o cientista que criou o "soro do supersoldado" é morto por esse agente. Como não havia registro escrito da fórmula, essa se perdeu junto com a vida do cientista e Steve Rogers acaba se tornando o único daquilo que deveria ser um exército de supersoldados. Com o fim da Guerra, os executivos da Timely Comics decidiram suspender as histórias do personagem. Em 1964, a Marvel reviveu o Capitão América ao revelar que ele tinha caído de um avião experimental no Atlântico Norte nos últimos dias da guerra e que passou as últimas décadas congelado, num estado de morte aparente (animação suspensa). O herói ressurgiu com uma nova geração de leitores como o líder de um grupo de super-heróis conhecido como os Vingadores (The Avengers #4, publicado em 1964). Suas primeiras histórias solo foram lançadas na revista Tales of Suspense, dividindo as páginas com aventuras do Homem de Ferro. Nelas, a dupla Lee/Kirby procuraram justificar um super-herói sem poderes, apresentando o Capitão como "o maior lutador do mundo", enfrentando vilões representantes de modalidades de lutas como o Sumô ou o francês Savate (Batroc). Mas seus inimigos frequentes eram os nazistas e os neo nazistas, como o Caveira Vermelha e a H.I.D.R.A. Também havia aventuras em que ele se ligou a agência de espiões S.H.I.E.L.D, que enfrentava inimigos tecnológicos como Modok e a I.M.A. Nos anos 1970 enfrentou o Império Secreto, uma organização racista inspirada na Ku Klux Klan, num arco de história em que os X-Men e vários mutantes foram caçados e capturados pelos criminosos. Também nessa época iniciou sua parceria com o super-herói Falcão Negro. Mais tarde enfrentaria a Força Nacional, outra organização racista e ultraconservadora. Nesse confronto seria dado como morta sua namorada e agente secreta Sharon Carter (Agente 13). Apesar da reformulação dos anos 1960, foram feitas novas aventuras ambientadas na época da II Guerra, quando seu parceiro era o garoto James Buchanan Barnes, vulgo Bucky. Ambos e mais Namor e outros heróis menos conhecidos dos anos 1940 formaram o super-grupo Os Invasores. Biografia' Steve Rogers, nascido em 4 de julho de 1917, depois que renasceu na Era Moderna, teve muitas dificuldades para se adaptar a vida civil. No início morava na mansão dos Vingadores e era praticamente um super-herói de tempo integral. Continuou nesse ritmo quando se aliou a Shield e teve um romance com a Agente 13. Somente no fim da década de 1960, Steve Rogers começou a buscar uma vida própria. Um desentendimento com Nick Fury o fez se afastar da espionagem. Comprou uma motocicleta e saiu em viagem pelo interior do país. Retornaria depois que o Caveira Vermelha voltou a atacar. Depois Steve entra para a força policial de Nova York, mas logo tem a sua vida conturbada em função de acusação de que era corrupto, pois quase não aparecia para as rondas e mesmo assim não era demitido (seus superiores conheciam sua identidade). O acusador era seu parceiro, que logo se descobriu que agia como o vilão Chefe Encapuzado. Um bom tempo depois Steve voltou a tentar ter uma vida civil. Virou desenhista de quadrinhos e alugou um apartamento na cidade. Mas também não conseguiu cumprir seus compromissos. Sua vida mudou quando recebeu uma boa quantia em dinheiro, resultado de anos de soldo militar que não lhe haviam sido entregues na época do seu desaparecimento. Steve organizou uma rede de informações para ajudá-lo em suas missões, mas logo seria procurado pelo Governo que queria explicações sobre a sua súbita fortuna. Esse problema levou a que Steve fosse privado por um certo tempo de sua identidade de Capitão América. A Saga das Cinco Encarnações do Capitão América' A história da revista estadunidense do Capitão América se caracteriza pelas várias mudanças sofridas pelo personagem, natural dada a sua grande longevidade. Durante a II Guerra Mundial o personagem tornou-se famoso pois representava o ideal do patriotismo. Após o final do conflito, procuraria se integrar a vida civil, mas acabou sendo esquecido. Retornaria nos anos 1960 como um super-herói e líder dos Vingadores. Na virada dos anos 1980 para os 90 essas mudanças históricas fariam surgir um novo conjunto de fatos que se integrariam a cronologia oficial do herói. Lançou-se uma história que explicava que quatro pessoas haviam vestido o uniforme do Capitão América. Mais recentemente surgiu o fato de que Steve Rogers não foi o primeiro usuário do uniforme. Quem teve a primazia foi o soldado negro Isaiah Bradley, cujo neto se tornaria o Patriota (conhecido no Brasil também como "O Campeão", chamado assim na revista O Guri da década de 1950), líder dos Jovens Vingadores. Dessa forma, agora se fala em cinco Capitães América na história. Os quatro Capitães América' Antes de se saber de Bradley, Steve Rogers era tido como o primeiro e "desapareceu" ainda com a guerra em curso. Isso motivou a convocação de um outro herói da época, William Naslund o Independente, também chamado de "O Espírito de 76", para trocar de uniforme, assim como um novo Bucky - um jovem ex-jogador de baseball chamado Fred Davis (James Buchanan Barnes, como se sabe, foi o Primeiro Bucky). Esse novo Capitão América continuou atuando mesmo depois do final da guerra, tendo morrido ao salvar o então pequeno e inexpressivo político local John Fitzgerald Kennedy de uma tentativa de assassinato (isso bem antes dele se tornar presidente) nas mãos de um andróide chamado "Adam II" - que era, por sinal, a segunda tentativa do prof. Phineas T. Horton de criar um andróide perfeito (a primeira foi o Tocha Humana Andróide) - e ser imediatamente substituído por Jeff Mace que, na época, era o herói conhecido como Patriota e assumiu o uniforme até se aposentar. Mais tarde, na virada dos anos 1950 para 60 surgiu o quarto Capitão América, um professor que sem querer encontrou a fórmula para o "soro do supersoldado", injetou em si mesmo e se tornou o Capitão. Antes da saga dos quatro Capitães Américas, a cronologia desconsiderava a fase desse Capitão América, que teve algumas histórias editadas na década de 1950. Após a saga dos quatro Capitães, com a cronologia gerada por essa HQ em particular ele se tornou o quarto Capitão América (e que também tinha um parceiro chamado Bucky, que ficou conhecido como Bucky III - Jack Monroe que, após ser libertado pelo governo, assumiu a identidade do vigilante conhecido como Nômade, sendo por sua vez o Nômade II, já que essa identidade foi criada e desempenhada por um curto período em que Steve Rogers abandonara o manto do Capitão América). O mesmo ocorreu com o Bucky Jack Monroe, que depois dessa história ficou sendo o Bucky III e não o Bucky II. Na era moderna o Capitão América dos anos 1950 ou então o Capitão América IV apareceu completamente insano, tendo ficado prisioneiro do FBI durante a década de 1960: foi um dos mais perigosos inimigos do Capitão América original e tornou-se o vilão "Grande Diretor". Acabou por cometer suicídio. O Sexto Capitão América' Após o acerto da cronologia com a história sobre As quatro encarnações do Capitão América e a revelação sobre Bradley (que aumentou o número para cinco Capitães) surgiria ainda um sexto Capitão América. Esse papel foi assumido durante algum tempo por John Walker, quando Steve Rogers foi impedido de usar o Escudo e o uniforme tradicional pelo Governo. Rogers continuou suas aventuras, assumindo o nome de "O Capitão" e uma roupa com predominância da cor preta. Walker assumiu o manto do Capitão América, mas seu extremismo e violência eram uma afronta ao código de honra do herói. Após algumas histórias como Capitão - onde, inclusive, foi a peça-chave da derrota do Adaptóide, que havia dominado os Vingadores após absorver os poderes do Cubo Cósmico - Rogers acabou se confrontando com John Walker. No fim, descobriu-se que era tudo uma armação do renascido Caveira Vermelha, agora com a mente num clone de Steve Rogers criado por Arnin Zola. Walker, derrotado, salvou Rogers de ser vítima do gás do Caveira, ao jogar o escudo nas pernas do vilão. O Caveira absorveu o gás e teve seu rosto deformado, voltando a ficar com a clássica aparência. Após o evento e as devidas explicações a Comissão de Atividades Super-Humanas, Rogers e Walker trocaram escudos e uniformes. Walker, assim, passou a ser o Agente Americano e Rogers voltou a ser o Capitão América. O Sétimo Capitão América' Há alguns que julgam Jonh Walker o 7º Capitão América. Na década de 1970, desiludido com o governo, Steve Rogers abandona o manto do Capitão e torna-se o "Nômade". O seu amigo Falcão treinou então um jovem de nome Roscoe para assumir a identidade do Capitão. Mas antes que a parceria entrasse de fato em ação o rapaz foi assassinado, vestido de Capitâo América, pelas mãos do Caveira Vermelha. Guerra Civil' Durante a Guerra Civil houve um incidente com o grupo Novos Guerreiros e o vilão Nitro, que terminou na explosão de uma escola. Em resposta a esta tragédia, o governo estadunidense elaborou a "lei de registro de super-humanos". O Homem de Ferro e diversos outros super-heróis apoiaram a iniciativa. Já o Capitão América criou os Vingadores Secretos, um grupo de oposição a essa lei, Durante as batalhas entre os antagonistas, o grupo do Homem de Ferro prendeu diversos dos aliados do Capitão. Quando então um clone do Thor assassinou Bill Foster, o Golias, membro dos Vingadores Secretos. Após a morte de Golias alguns dos aliados do Homem de Ferro debandaram enfraquecendo suas forças, enquanto o Capitão América conseguia novos reforços e as plantas da prisão na zona negativa, onde Reed Richards, Jaqueta Amarela e o próprio Homem de Ferro encarceravam os aliados do Capitão. Logo em seguida as forças dos dois heróis se encontraram numa batalha final, que se iniciou com invasão da fortaleza da zona negativa pelo grupo do Capitão América e terminou em Manhattan - o Manto teleportou todos. O combate estava vencido para o Homem de Ferro, até que Namor surge para auxiliar o Capitão América. Depois de derrotar seu outrora aliado o Capitão se entregou, pois ao ser detido por civis percebeu o estrago que a guerra havia causado na cidade. Envergonhado ele se entregou em troca do perdão total aos seus comandados, dando a vitória ao grupo do Homem de Ferro. 'A Morte do Herói No dia 7 de fevereiro de 2007, após a conclusão da saga Civil War, o Capitão America foi morto, baleado num dos joelhos e no estômago, nas escadarias do Capitólio, a caminho do seu julgamento. Foi socorrido, mas morreu a caminho do hospital. Na cena do crime, foi encontrado o vilão Ossos Cruzados, capanga do Caveira Vermelha. Apesar de não terem sido disparos seus os que vitimaram Steve, ele foi preso. Interrogado por Wolverine e Demolidor, o vilão afirmou não se lembrar de nada. O detector de mentira disse ser verdade. Outra suspeita foi Sharon Carter, que estava sendo controlada pelo Caveira Vermelha. Este evento fez surgir a minissérie ''Capitão América: Morre Uma Lenda, na qual é mostrado o luto por sua morte pela visão de Wolverine, Novos Vingadores, Poderosos Vingadores, Clint Barton, Homem-Aranha e Tony Stark, com participações de Bucky Barnes,Demolidor, Gaviã Arqueira, Patriota, Coisa, Falcão, etc. O Novo Capitão América' O editor Joe Quesada da Marvel anunciou no dia 11 de Outubro de 2007 que o Capitão América iria retornar. A "bandeira e o escudo" seriam ocupados por Bucky, que revivera pouco antes como o super-herói Soldado Invernal e fora parceiro do Capitão na II Guerra Mundial. Pela primeira vez o Capitão América (ou Bucky) irá usar como arma, além do escudo, uma pistola M1911A1 e uma faca, além de contar com recursos cibernéticos para amplificar sua força no braço esquerdo (com o qual ele segura o escudo). O Retorno' Steve Rogers retorna na minissérie "Reborn" (no Brasil, traduzida como "Capitão América: Renascimento"). O Capitão original aparecerá também em "Siege" (o Cerco a Asgard, outro megaevento Marvel, assim como foram a "Invasão Secreta" e a "Guerra Civil"). Porém, depois de "Siege", em "Heroic Age" (saga que anuncia o fim da era das trevas para os heróis), o Capitão América dos Vingadores ainda será o Bucky. Recentemente, na saga A Essência do Medo, Bucky foi assassinado por Pecado, filha do Caveira Vermelha e Steve volta a ser o Capitão América. Poderes e Habilidades' thumb|O primeiro escudo do Capitão AméricaPara muitos não-leitores, e até personagens dos quadrinhos, o Capitão não tem poderes. Na verdade, graças ao soro que recebeu durante o experimento para a criação de "supersoldados" ele tem um corpo mais elevado e desenvolvido do que qualquer ser humano. Em comparação, se o limite físico de um homem fosse 10, o dele seria 20. Parte de um experimento para a criação de soldados superiores em tudo: o "Projeto Supersoldado", que consistia em um soro especial e a radiação de raios gerando um crescimento físico geral, tornando um ser debilitado como Steve Rogers em um superatleta musculoso, forte, veloz. Eis a lista de suas capacidades que vão muito além das de um ser humano normal: *Força (ele é mais forte do que qualquer humano.) *Velocidade *Agilidade *Reflexos *Resistência *Capacidade de Aprendizado Rápido (que lhe foi muito importante durante a guerra e ajudou Steve a se adaptar ao mundo moderno, apesar de ter tido bastante dificuldade) *Imunidade Fisiológica (Caso contrário, se o soro não lhe desse tal imunidade, morreria ao ficar congelado por tantos anos.) 'Armas e equipamentos thumb|O Escudo do Capitão AméricaA única arma do Capitão América é o escudo, usado para defesa e também ataque, quando então funciona como um bumerangue. Feito de uma liga de dois metais que só existem no universo de quadrinhos da Marvel Comics, misturando o Adamantium, um metal muito mais duro que o diamante e superior ao titânio em resistência, e o Vibranium, que é capaz de absorver qualquer forma de energia, vibração ou impacto. Assim o escudo do Capitão América é indestrutivel e absorve o impacto e a força de tudo que lhe atinge. Como seu criador jamais conseguiu repetir a liga, tornou-se também único, usado como a única arma do paladino da justiça.Seu escudo é tão poderoso,que, no filme Os Vingadores de 2012, nem o martelo Mjolnir conseguiu ao menos arranha-lo,com Thor sendo arremessado longe pela força do impacto. Seu uniforme é feito de um material anti-fogo e ele usa uma cota de malha à prova de balas feita de "duralumínio", sob seu uniforme, para proteção adicional. Capitão América também usou uma motocicleta custom, modificada pela SHIELD. '''Outras Mídias'' Cinema' Em 1990 foi lançado um filme com o título Capitão América, estrelando Matt Salinger no papel do Herói. O personagem foi interpretado por Chris Evans em 2011, no filme Capitão América: O Primeiro Vingador Na adaptação o Capitão América utiliza três uniformes diferentes. O primeiro foi desenhado para as turnês de elevação de moral do Exército e é bastante parecido ao original dos quadrinhos. Já o segundo, criado pelo próprio Steve Rogers, é uma mistura do primeiro com o uniforme militar da época. E por fim, o uniforme criado pela SHIELD. Em 2012 Evans reprisou o papel em Os Vingadores, e uma continuação para O Primeiro Vingador está marcada para 2014 intitulada Capitão America: O Soldado Invernal. Televisão' *Em 1979, foram lançados dois telefilmes na emissora CBS, Captain America (19 de Janeiro) e Captain America II: Death Too Soon (23 de Novembro). Reb Brown interpretou Steve Rogers. *Capitão América foi uma das séries adaptadas no desenho animado Heróis da Marvel. *O Capitão aparece em episódios de X-Men e X-Men: Evolution tratando da história de Wolverine na Segunda Guerra. *O Capitão tem três pequenas aparições em Homem-Aranha: a série animada. *É um dos protagonistas de Esquadrão de Heróis e Os Vingadores: Os Super-Heróis mais Poderosos da Terra. Videogames' *Os primeiros jogos com o personagem foram 2 títulos para PC nos anos 80, Captain America in: The Doom Tube of Dr. Megalomann (1987) e Spider-Man and Captain America in Doctor Doom's Revenge'' (1989). *Capitão América é um personagem jogável nos arcade da Data East ''Captain America and The Avengers (mais tarde convertido para vários videogames) e Avengers in Galactic Storm. *Capitão América é personagem jogável em dois clássicos jogos para Super Nintendo e Sega Genesis. Em ''Captain America & The Avengers, o capitão é selecionável entre outros personagens do grupo Vingadores e em 'Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems, o Capitão é um dos personagens jogáveis. *Em ''Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage'' e ''Venom/Spider-Man: Separation Anxiety'', o Capitão América é um dos personagens que o Homem-Aranha e Venom podem requisitar como ajuda. *Nos RPGs ''Marvel Ultimate Alliance'' e ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'', o Capitão América é jogável em todas as plataformas. *Capitão América é jogável nos jogos de luta da Capcom ''Marvel Super Heroes'' e a série ''Marvel vs. Capcom''.' *Em 'Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects, o Capitão América é jogável no PlayStation Portable. Nas outras plataformas tem apenas uma ponta. *Uma versão super deformed do Capitão é um dos personagens jogáveis em ''Marvel Super Hero Squad''. *Capitão América é desbloqueado por um código no jogo ''Super Hero Squad Online''. Somente jogadores da versão Closed Beta receberão esse código. *O jogo mais recente do herói éCaptain America: Super Soldier''', desenvolvido pela Sega e baseado no filme de 2011 (mas com uma história diferente) e com Chris Evans dublando o personagem.